


Let's Kill the Night and Go Down in Style

by nitohkousuke



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Jade likes to thank people who fuck his brother, M/M, Multi, Riddle Roseheart is bad at feelings, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, jade absolutely has a voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: The sound of his own fist knocking against the door startles him, but not as much as the low, drawn out sound of Floyd saying what sounds an awful lot like his name.“Oh, Riddle. Please let yourself in.” Jade’s voice is loud and clear through the door, and Riddle against every better judgement he’s ever had opens the door. The sight before him is not one he would ever be ready for.Some Riddle thoughts and moments leading up to him getting the tweel sandwich treatment
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Floyd Leech/Jade Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Jade Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 18
Kudos: 147





	Let's Kill the Night and Go Down in Style

**Author's Note:**

> The bedroom in this fic is now not canon because of Wish Upon a Star but I dont care. This is their fucking bedroom. The other bedroom is their sleeping bedroom bite me

It wasn’t as if Riddle had never been in the Octavinelle dorms before. He’d, unfortunately, been in the dorm more times than he could count. In fact, lately, he was in here more than he was in the lounge, which was…

Riddle wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say about that current arrangement. He wanted to say it was just that arguing led to…

_ “Just shut up! Stop! I don’t want to hear it!” Riddle clenched his fists at his sides hard enough that he could nearly feel his nails puncture his skin. “I don’t understand why you want to mess with me so much, you stupid eel. What do you get out of this?!” _

_ “...your attention.” Floyd says simply. There’s a smile on his lips, but his eyes have the sullen tint that they do every time Riddle pushes back hard enough to have him sulk off. _

_ “...What.” The answer has a touch too much sincerity for Riddle to process. “And this is how you aim to have it? There are be-” _

_ “It’s the only way you’ll even look at me!” Floyd snaps, his tone that sort of bored moody one that he always has before he storms off. “And I get you all cute and red and flustered, goldfish~” Floyd’s tone shifts back to that sing song teasing one as he leans down to be eye level with him.  _

_ His next move he blames on a lot of things. He blames it on the stress of school work. He blames it on the fact that being called goldfish, weak, helpless, and defenseless, drives him absolutely insane. He blames it on the fact that Floyd is far too close, so that his next move is even possible. He blames it on everything but the hammering in his chest. _

_ It’s not his fault when he grabs Floyd by the collar and smashes their lips together.  _

_ He does however feel a thrill when Floyd freezes for a moment. He’s never caught the other off guard. Floyd does kiss back, rough with teeth, but Riddle doesn’t let him take control. The fact that Floyd has to crouch down so awkwardly gives Riddle leverage in this situation, and he does use it to keep himself in control. When he does finally pull back, he tries to focus on the flustered and taken back look Floyd has on his face before it slips into a smug, satisfied grin. _

_ “Goldfish does care~” Floyd laughs dragging his tongue over his bruised lips. _

_ “I didn’t-. Don’t. Shut up!!” Riddle turns quickly and flees before the eel can interrogate anything out of him. _

If it had been left with just that, maybe Riddle would believe his own lies. Maybe Riddle would believe it was just hormones and stress. Maybe if Riddle was just involved with other people and he’d only kissed Floyd once at the heat of his emotions, maybe he’d believe that.

But it wasn’t just once. It wasn’t just a kiss.

_ “It’s late. Shouldn’t you stop slacking off and leaving your brother to do all the cleaning.” Riddle huffs as he takes another bite of the strawberry tart that was on special tonight at the Mostro Lounge. It’s a strange item to be on special, but Riddle chooses to ignore it. _

_ “Jade said it was okay~. I’ll make it up to him~” Floyd’s expression has a hint of something more than Riddle really wants to know about, so he of course chooses to not comment on it. Riddle instead takes a slightly bigger bite of the tart, focusing on the richness of the flavor. He can feel something wet at the corner of his lips, but before he can wipe it off, Floyd wipes it from his mouth with his thumb. _

_ “There was no nee-” Riddle starts, but stops as Floyd makes a show of licking the cream from his thumb. Before Riddle can even try to continue to lecture Floyd on his inappropriate behavior, Floyd takes Riddle’s hand and slips a finger into his mouth, teeth grazing against his skin. It takes him no effort for him to slip the enter digit in his mouth with so much more room to spare. Swallowing loudly, Riddle finds that he can’t seem to take his hand away. There’s a blush that starts from his ears to his cheeks as he tries to find the ability to stop him. _

_ “Floyd-” Riddle starts as Floyd finally slips the finger out of his mouth, but his ability to speak is short lived as Floyd laces their fingers together and yanks Riddle close so they’re nose to nose. He can still see the wide grin on his face, but at this distance he can see the hunger hidden in his hooded expression. _

_ “Goldfishie…” Floyd says in a hushed, flirty tone. “I can’t stop thinking about how you kissed me.” Floyd’s other hand comes up to cup his cheek, just a touch softer than he’s expecting. “Didn’t think you had so much bite, goldfish. Like a piranha...Wanna kiss you again.” Floyd leans in and captures Riddle’s lips before he can protest. Floyd’s grip is strong, but honestly, Riddle could have broken free if he tried. _

_ If anyone asked him, he’d tell them that he couldn’t. _

_ In the moment, Riddle fists the untied bowtie around Floyd’s neck and pulls him close, teeth against teeth. Floyd laughs into the kiss, and slides his hand into Riddle’s hair, using it to tug his head to the side as he breaks the kiss. Riddle doesn’t have time to get a hold of himself though because Floyd immediately moves to undo Riddle’s bow and yank his collar down, breaking a button. In fact, just as Riddle is going to snap at him for the button, Floyd immediately sinks his teeth down into Riddle’s collar bone. _

_ The sound that leaves Riddle’s lips, startled and flustered, is a traitorous one that Riddle won’t admit. Instead of thinking of that, he slides one of his own hands into Floyd’s hair and tugs hard, nails scraping roughly against Floyd’s scalp. Floyd pulls back, Riddle’s blood visible against the set of white fangs Floyd calls teeth. Even more traitorous now is the hot, pooling feeling that spreads as he locks eyes with Floyd again. Even more so, is his instinct to yank Floyd’s head to the side and use his other hand to mirror Floyd’s movement, pulling his shirt down to expose skin. Riddle can hardly think through the haze that seems to cover his thoughts as he sinks his own teeth into Floyd, taking note of some other marks on his skin. Floyd is a lot less restrained in his sound, and it reminds Riddle that the Lounge hasn’t closed quite yet, even if he is in the back. _

_ “Ah! We can’t- I shouldn’t. This is against-” Riddle starts, his face feeling absolutely on fire processing exactly what’s happening.  _

_ “We closed five minutes ago.” Jade’s voice, smooth and completely unbothered comes from behind him. Riddle can’t help but pull away immediately from him to look at Jade. The mark Floyd left on him is incredibly visible at this angle, and so is the one he left on Floyd. Dread fills the pit of his stomach as he thinks about the other marks. Everyone at Night Raven knows about Floyd and Jade. _

_ “Jade, I didn’t-” Riddle starts, but Jade puts a finger to his lips, his expression completely unchanging except for a dark look in his eyes. _

_ “No worries, Riddle. Just make sure to clean up any mess you two make, and don’t leave any marks where he can’t hide them. That’s company policy.” Riddle can hardly hear Jade’s word over his own heartbeat. Even though Jade is incredibly hard to read, there’s no malice in his tone at all. Tilting his head to the side as he closes his eyes and smiles in his patented Jade smile, he continues. “I’ll have to thank you for taking such good care of my brother.” Riddle’s heart stops at that as Jade goes back to cleaning up the lounge as if this wasn’t happening. _

_ Later, Riddle swears to himself that the fact that Jade’s been watching Floyd fuck Riddle into the seat of the booth doesn’t make his orgasm hit that much harder. _

After that, it started to just be something that happened. Floyd always seemed to initiate an argument in just the right way when no one was around. Riddle always let him egg him on. Riddle always acted on impulses that he knew were against the rules. In the lounge. In the Octavinelle dorms. Sometimes Riddle riding Floyd. Sometimes Floyd fucking Riddle into the wall. No matter what it was, Jade was always nearby. Riddle could always feel his eyes, but he didn’t even know how to bring the topic up. He barely wanted to discuss what was happening.

That’s what led up to this moment. Jade had asked Riddle to come over to help him study for an upcoming test. It wasn’t the first time Riddle had helped Jade with school work. It wasn’t even the first time after he had started...his situation with Floyd. 

But it was stil…

_ “Riddle. Would you mind helping me prepare tonight for the test we have tomorrow?” Jade calls out to him as he suddenly catches up to Riddle effortlessly. Floyd is the one who always pesters him, but Jade is the one who always startles him. _

_ “Ah. It’ll have to be a little late. I promised to help the first years prepare for a potions exam…” Riddle makes the mistake of turning to Jade as he speaks. There’s a look in Jade’s eyes that Riddle can very clearly read. _

_ “Late is fine, Riddle. We can use Floyd and I’s dorm room to study in, so we don’t disturb anyone.” How Jade manages to change the way he says things in tone, but not betray a single ounce of it on his face continually bewilders Riddle. He never knows what to make of him. He never knows how to read him. His first instinct is that there’s more than what he’s saying. Riddle’s never been in their room...to study. _

_ “If that’s fine…” A flush creeps up his cheeks as Jade flashes him his usual smile, that reads just a touch more predatory than usual. _

_ “I look forward to your company tonight, Riddle” With that, Jade moves to go to his next class, leaving Riddle behind, more flustered than startled. _

Swallowing loudly, Riddle stares at the door. He could just turn back. He could say something came up. Sure, it was against the rules to break a promise the way he had given it, but he was certain there were many rules that would be broken if he knocked.

The sound of his own fist knocking against the door startles him, but not as much as the low, drawn out sound of Floyd saying what sounds an awful lot like his name.

“Oh, Riddle. Please let yourself in.” Jade’s voice is loud and clear through the door, and Riddle against every better judgement he’s ever had opens the door. The sight before him is not one he would ever be ready for.

On top of the lavish bed obviously meant for the two of them is both Floyd and Jade leech completely without clothes. Floyd is sprawled out on the bed, his hand squeezing the headboard enough that there are cracks as his knucks turn pale. There’s signs of wear that this isn’t the first time he’s done that. Shifting his head so it’s no longer tilted back, Floyd gives Riddle a lazy blissed out smile, looking nothing short of absolutely wrecked. No matter what they’ve done together, Riddle has never seen him like this. Face flushed a shade darker than his hair, lips swollen and bruised, a series of carefully planted bite marks, his own teeth having just a hint of blood on them. His legs are spread wide open, toes curling.

“I thought I would thank you for how well you’ve been treating my brother.” Jade’s expression is as calm and unaffected as ever as if he isn’t completely inside Floyd with one hand wrapped around Floyd’s dick, nails digging into skin every time Floyd shifts a little too much. “Close the door, Riddle. This is only for you.” Jade closes his eyes, tilting his head the way he always does in his patented smile. Riddle, too shocked and unable to process, simply closes the door but makes no move to come any closer.

“Jaaaaddddeee” Floyd whines, moving his hands to Jade’s thighs. “Are you gonna do something? I’m bored. Can’t we just fuck the goldfishie already?” Jade very quickly presses his thumb hard into the slit of Floyd’s dick causing him to gasp as he rubs the spot roughly.

“Where did I tell you to put your hands, Floyd? Did I say you could touch?” Jade shifts to slide himself out and thrust hard into Floyd causing him to whine a little. Floyd quickly moves his hands back to the headboard and wiggles a little.

“I’mmmm boooorrred though. Nii-san~. Won’t you fuck me already? I wanna put on a show for the goldfish~.” Floyd arcs his back as he turns to look at Riddle giving him a grin. As far as Riddle knows, he’s certain there isn’t an older brother, so he figures it must be...one of their habits. The whole scene in front of him feels like something he shouldn’t be privy to. The flush on his face completely betrays him, as does the hot searing feeling that spreads in the pit of his stomach and the way he shifts from leg to leg as he watches them.

“Oh? Riddle. Do you think I should fuck Floyd? Is that what you want to see? After all, this is a gift for you…” Jade puts a finge to his lips as if he doesn’t have this whole thing planned out. “Ah...I have a better idea…” The look that Jade gives Riddle is absolutely predatory. He shifts, slipping himself out of Floyd who immediately scrabbles to grab Jade’s thighs.

“Now, now…” Jade moves to grab a dark purple plug out of the night stand as well as the lube that’s already out. “I won’t make you stay empty for long, Floyd, but I realized as much as I’ve seen you and Riddle...he’s never fucked you? Wouldn’t you like that, Floyd?” Jade drag his nails up the side of Floyd’s dick as he slips the plug inside of him. “Wouldn’t you like that, Riddle?”

Suddenly, Jade is in front of him, hand under his chin to til his head up as he leans in, far too close. “Would you like to fuck my brother? What if I had you fuck him while I fucked you? It’s quite a popular spot to be in for those we’ve deemed worthy.” Jade watches the flush that’s already shaded Riddle’s face go from pink to a darker red. Riddle doesn’t move, but he doesn’t say no either. Jade watches, waiting for some sort of sign. “You can say no if you want, Riddle. I do not wish to overstep bounds.”

“...is this really alright?” Riddle manages to find his voice. “You don’t mind…?” Biting his lip, Riddle looks absolutely adorable, flushed and looking off to the side. He can see why the Heartslabyul students find Riddle so fascinating. Why his brother finds him so interesting. Why he himself has wanted to have Riddle make cute little sounds due to his own actions. He’s waited because while he does love to share with Floyd, he also knows it’s not always possible. 

“I have enjoyed every time my brother has made those absolutely lewd sounds come from your lips and every sound my brother has said while you’ve ridden him hard. That is why I invited you over here, Riddle. I want to thank you. Won’t you let me-” Jade’s cut off by Riddle’s hands in his hair dragging their mouths together. Riddle is as fierce of a kisser as Floyd has led him to believe. He enjoys being in control, and doesn’t mind the sharpness of Jade’s teeth against his lips. Jade is not his brother, so his kisses aren’t quite as frantic or devouring. There’s a patient, planned sort of way he kisses, waiting for the right moment to suddenly suck hard on Riddle’s tongue.

“We shouldn’t keep my brother waiting. He is incredibly impatient, and if you don’t attend to him soon, he will just finish watching us make out.” Jade pulls away, not even waiting to quickly undo Riddle’s clothes. He’s not his brother who he’s seen tear some of Riddle’s uniform. He’s quick and meticulous, and everytime he takes off something, he shifts the two of them a little closer to the bed as he throws the article of clothing off to a chair by one of their desks.

The second the last article of clothing is off Jade sinks to his knees in a way that someone as tall as him shouldn’t be able to do. Before Riddle can protest that that is hardly necessary, Jade wraps his hand, far more gently than he had to Floyd, around the base of his dick as he leans down and swirls his tongue over the tip. Jade looks up at him through his eyelashes looking far prettier than the eel has any right to ever look. The way he smiles, teeth flashing, reminds him that the twins are not that far off from each other as many are led to believe. With absolutely no warning, Jade slips all of Riddle as far into his mouth as Riddle can actually go, hitting the back of his throat as he swallows and drags his tongue hard against the underside of his dick.

“Jaaaddeee. Don’t make him come before he fucks me! That’ll be super boring!” Floyd whines kicking his feet as Jade merely chuckles. The vibrations against Riddle’s dick make a soft moan escape his lips. He pulls Riddle out of his mouth with a pop, sucking hard on the tip as he does so.

“I only wanted to make sure he was ready for you, Floyd.” Jade stands back up and gives Riddle a little shove towards Floyd. “Though I must tell you, he was already so hard just from watching me start to fuck you.” Riddle turns to glare at Jade, who only covers his mouth as he laughs softly. “Apologies, that was quite inappropriate of me. Wasn’t it Riddle?” Jade leans down to breath hotly against his ear. “I’ve always loved those indignant looks you give people. The day you won the position of dorm head...Floyd and I agreed you looked so powerful and regal…Oh to be on my knees in front of you on your throne”

“There’s no need for such flattery…” Riddle bites his lip and shifts away, thoroughly embarrassed, furiously aroused. Climbing onto the bed, Riddle looks down at Floyd, who’s been lazily touching himself this whole time. 

“But It’s true Goldfish~.” Floyd opens one eye to look at him with a grin. “That’s why I love to get you all flustered. It’s so much fun when you get all angry with me~. I like it when you tell me what to do…” Floyd lets out a little sigh as he presses his thumb against the tip of his dick.

“Oh. Then stop touching yourself, Floyd.” Riddle somehow manages to look intimidating, radiating that royal aura that he does when he talks down to those who are on the end of his punishment. Floyd opens his mouth to complain but Riddle slides the plug out his ass and repeats himself. “If you want me to fuck you, Floyd, then stop touching yourself.” Shifting his hands back to the headboard, Floyd whines, arching his back.

“I want you to, goldfish. Pleasssee…” Floyd shoots Riddle a pout, but Riddle doesn’t let that break him. He shifts to line himself up with Floyd, slipping just the tip in.

“Beg for it, Floyd.” Grabbing Floyd’s dick with one of his hands, Riddle watches out of the corner of his eye as Jade settles in the bed behind him. Floyd opens his mouth, but Riddle squeezes his dick hard. “Tell me who you want to fuck you. Use my name.”

“Riddle.” Floyd whines, trying to fuck himself on Riddle’s dick. He let’s the weight of Riddle’s hand on his dick stop him because really, Floyd loves watching Riddle take control, even if that control is an illusion. The dark look that burns in Riddle’s eyes is more than worth it. “Fuck me, Riddle. Pleaaasseeeee.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Riddle gives him a smile as he slides himself completely into Floyd with no issue. It’s obvious he’s not as big as either of the tweels, but Floyd doesn’t seem to mind. He grins wide, gripping the headboard a little tighter as he tries to push Riddle even deeper into him.

“I hate to take control of the situation from you, Riddle, but I would not want to waste time.” Riddle doesn’t have time to process what he means as Jade pushes Riddle forward. Riddle turns to ask him what he means, but his words are lost as Jade slides two long fingers deep into him. Floyd moves a hand into Riddle’s hair, helping steady him.

“I can tell my brother isn’t far from his orgasm, and I’d hate to not give you what I had promised because he’s unable to wait.” Jade’s tone is even as he slides his fingers in and out of Riddle with a precision that Riddle didn’t know was possible. With every thrust of his fingers, Riddle pushes against Floyd, who lets out little sighs to match the sounds Riddle can’t help but make. Suddenly, Jade spreads his fingers, causing Riddle to yelp, turning back to Jade with a glare. “Apologies. I need to make sure you can fit me. Floyd, can you pass me the lube?”

Lazily, Floyd fumbles around to grab the lube from the night stand and toss it effortless to Jade. Jade pulls his fingers out and without even looking away from Riddle’s glare, pours some into his hand. He strokes himself slowly, his dick flushed blue-green. Riddle swallows and looks away, unable to maintain the staring contest. That’s fine because the second Riddle looks away, Jade lines himself up and slides slowly into Riddle. Riddle buries his face into Floyd’s chest because Jade is a bit more than he can handle. His pride won’t let him admit that.

“Apologies, Riddle.” Jade murmurs, stroking down his spine softly the second he’s completely in. “I really should have prepared you more, but I have seen you take my brother with less…”

“It’s fine. I can take it. I am not made of glass.” Riddle turns to Jade to glare at him, raising his voice with just enough of his usual flair that he hopes it covers the way his voice shakes.

“Good. Because I do intend to break you and my brother.” And the second that is said, Jade grabs both sides of Riddle’s hips and slides himself almost entirely before sliding back in hard enough that manages to draw a sound out of Riddle and Floyd at the same time. Riddle takes a breath and the next time Jade slides out, he does his best to slide himself out of Floyd, so that the two of them are synced in their movements. This time Floyd arcs his back as he hit with the combined force.

That sound seems to flip a switch in Jade’s head because with little warning, Jade picks up his pace. Floyd’s hands in Riddle’s hair yank even harder as Jade fucks Riddle faster and thus Riddle fucks Floyd faster. Riddle can feel the way Floyd’s dick twitches from behind trapped between the two of them. In fact, Floyd does almost come, but Riddle can tell that neither him nor Jade is ready, so he quickly moves one of his hands to the base of Floyd’s dick and squeezes hard.

“Not….yet!” Riddle hisses. “You will wait until….your brother and I are...closer, or you will not come at all!” It’s hard to find the words or the coherency to string those words together, but Riddle manages to just barely.

“You’re so mean, goldfish. How am I not supposed to come when you talk to me like that?” Floyd tugs on Riddle’s hair particularly rough when he says that and wiggles a little underneath him. Riddle can feel the vibrations of Jade’s chuckling as he continues to move.

“I’m not far, you impatient eel.” Riddle squeezes Floyd again for good measure, which draws a louder whine from him. Really, Riddle is incredibly close. He can feel the searing hot feeling begin to pool in his stomach and he does his best to clench and hold off. “Jade, are y-”

“I never am one to come first…” Jade’s voice is suddenly hot against his ear. Jade swirls his tongue gingerly on a spot at the back of Riddle’s shoulder as he slides back and all in one motion slides deep and hard into Riddle hitting that sweet spot as he sinks his teeth hard to draw blood. Floyd laughs as if telepathically reading his brother cues, and pulls Riddle’s hair hard and clenches hard around him. Riddle can’t help the scream that leaves his lips because he was not prepared for the sudden onslaught on sensations. The second his hand loses its grip around Floyd’s dick, Floyd comes hard between them making a mess that Riddle isn’t looking forward to. Riddle can just barely process the fact that Floyd screamed his name because after he does, Jade groans it out hotly against his ear as he comes inside of him.

“You screamed so nicely, Riddle…” Jade mumbles against his skin. Riddle can feel the smile that Jade has on his face against his shoulder blade. “Such a lovely sound…” Floyd nods in agreement and runs his hands through Riddle’s hair.

“Oh, shush.” Riddle grumbles, feeling his face flush. Jade slides himself out and steps off the bed to grab a towel from the floor. Riddle takes that moment to slide out as well, but that’s all the movement he manages before the tweels lift him up just enough to wipe the cum from between him and Floyd.

“Now it’s time for the post fuck cudddleesss~!” Floyd laughs and latches onto Riddle more like an octopus than an eel. Riddle squirms and tries to slide out of his grasp, but Jade wraps his arms around him from the other side. It’s near impossible to slip out of Floyd’s grasp as it was, but with both of them, Riddle knows he must resign to his fate.

He’s not sure what he’s supposed to make of this moment as Jade kisses Floyd softly over his shoulder before Floyd buries his face in his shoulder. It’s not...bad...just surreal.

Riddle chooses not to think too hard on it.


End file.
